


Living With the Enemy

by Short_Story_Shorty



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ganondorf is gay, Link is possessive and pervy, M/M, Sheik is secretly super strong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Story_Shorty/pseuds/Short_Story_Shorty
Summary: What happens when Ganondorf gets kicked out of his house and has no where to go? Well, he shows up at his neighbor, Sheik's, house! How will the red-eyed boy deal with keeping his boyfriend, Link, from beating the redhead and finally getting some time alone with said boyfriend for less than innocent activities. Read to find out!





	1. Rain and Jealousy

So, not entirely sure how, but there is a big gay man on my couch. More specifically, a man I did not know was gay and has just been kicked out of his house because he refused to sleep with some girl. Too be more precise, a big gay man that happens to be the school bully and now I know why. Cause, he's gay.

* * *

_"Hold on!" I rushed to the door, someone having rang the doorbell for the seventh time. "Hello, what do you-"_

_I was cut off as strong arms pulled me into a heaving chest. "He left me!"_

_The force of the embrace tore the air from my lungs. "You're... crushing me..."_

_Ganondorf Dragmire, my next door neighbor, let go of my lithe body and was now giving me the biggest puppy dog face ever. "Sorry."_

_"It's okay. Say, are you crying?" I looked closer and he ducked his head away, red hair soaked by the rain hiding his face. I decided to drop the question. "Why don't you come in."_

_He nodded once and trudged into my house. I cringed at the smell of alcohol on him. Maybe this wasn't the best idea._

_Ganon flopped down on the couch and sighed. "I don't get it..."_

_I cautiously sat down next to him. "What don't you get?"_

_"He broke up with me. I never... I didn't... I thought he was happy." This surprised me. I didn't think Ganon, big bully of the school, was gay. Or perhaps just bi... I was lost in my thoughts for a moment. When I came out of my mind, he was sobbing. I have no idea what the hell I'm supposed to do._

_So, I awkwardly leaned over and patted him on his upper arm. "There, there. It's okay."_

_"No!" He stood up and turned on me. "My sisters found out and convinced him to hate me, I just know it! They told dad that I'm gay and now he wants me to pack up and leave! I don't know what to do!"_

_My eyes widened. What could he do... "I have a spare bedroom, since Zelda went off to college..." I trailed off, unsure of how to go about this. What would Impa say..._

_It surprised me further when he dropped down to his knees and begged. "Oh, please let me stay here! I swear I will help around the house and get a job and-"_

_I held up a hand and then rubbed at my face when he stopped talking. "I'll have to inform my aunt, but I'm sure she won't mind."_

* * *

And now here I am. Ganondorf on my couch and my aunt totally okay with him being here.

"Hey, Sheik! Look at this anime." I looked up from my book and to the tv.

And blushed. "Uh... yeah. That's nice." Why did he have to be the kind of gay that watches that kind of stuff. I flushed further at the sounds.

"What's wrong, Sheik? Haven't you and Link done stuff. I sure did with Zant." He got this crazed look in his eye.

"Well... No, I-"

"I bet he is just itching to. I bet you would be loud, being a normally quiet guy. I'd jump on the chance to have sex with you." He turned away and mumbled to himself, but I caught it. "Freaking gorgeous."

Desperate to not have this conversation head down that path, I jumped from the couch. "I'm hungry. Want anything to eat?"

"Besides you. Not really, sweet cheeks." I could feel my ears redden and Ganondorf laughed as I made my way to the kitchen. Why is he so open about it with me? Is it because he knows I am... Or maybe he is majorly drunk.

"I'm coming in." I froze. Link. I heard a bag drop and realized this was Link's weekend to come over. "What in the hell are you doing in my boyfriend's house?!"

I sped up to stop Link from decking Ganon in the face, catching his fist just in time. "Link, stop! Okay. I let him in and you have no rig-"

"I have no right! He is the one who is in the house of my boyfriend! Goddesses forbid I leave you alone with him anymore than you have been! I bet he would have pinned you down and-"

"You knew about him?" I backed up a step, dropping Link's hand.

"Yeah. He told me while you were showering that I had the sexiest boyfriend he had ever seen and that he wouldn't mind banging you! Do you have any idea how it feels to have something that is yours threatened like that!" My hand flew across his face faster than I could think.

He looked a little stunned. "I'm not your possession, Link. I'm your boyfriend and you will never speak about me like I am an object ever again. Or so help me, I will leave you in a heartbeat."

"Sorry." He glanced over at Ganondorf and I sighed.

Slowly, I took my boyfriend's hand and guided him into the kitchen. "Link, he isn't going to take me from you."

Link pulled me into a hug and nuzzled the side of my face. "I know... But I worry for you."

"Impa is here during the weekends and you can come over any time. I promise nothing will happen. He needs a place to stay. His family just found out and his boyfriend dumped him. I... I feel bad about just ignoring him. Please, let me allow him to stay here. At least for a little while." I dropped my head low and then looked up through my hair at Link. I almost laughed as his resolve crumbled.

"Ugh... Fine. But if he does anything I swear I'll kill him." I giggled and flung myself into his chest.

"Thank you!" Link's fingers idly combed through my hair.

"Yeah, yeah."


	2. Breakfast and Competition

"Ganon, I need the shower!" I chuckled as Link pounded on the bathroom door that happened to be the one he has all his stuff in. Those two are at each other's throats so often that I know Ganondorf took a shower just to tick Link off.

"You snooze, you lose!" Ganon's voice rang out in a sing-song tone. "But if you would like to join me, you can bring the lovely Sheik along!"

"Like hell I would, you perv!" I heard stomping and then Link was standing in my doorway.

"I moved your stuff into my bathroom." I glanced up from my book and smirked. "You wouldn't like me to join you in the shower... Shame"

He huffed and grabbed the towels I motioned towards that were on the end of my bed, then Link smiled softly at me before rushing into the bathroom.

* * *

 

"So cute." I blushed. Both boys were sitting at the kitchen table. No doubt admiring my 'well-defined rear' as they had argued over calling it as I cooked breakfast.

"I was just about to say that." I groaned. Here we go again.

"Well, you didn't." One chair hit the floor.

"He's my boyfriend so I am the only one allowed to call him cute." Another chair.

"Fine." Hot breath ruffled my hair and I jumped. "Sheik, your smile simply lights up the room with its radiance."

A hand landed on my shoulder, Link's lips against my neck. "I could spend an eternity in your embrace, your scent overwhelming me as your body weakened me."

"I'd steal you away and live forever by your side if the gods allowed it." I yelped as Ganon pulled me into his arms, spatula dropped to the floor.

Link growled and tugged me over into his arms. "In a barren land, you are the single flower that brings color to my world."

My eyebrow twitched.

"How cheesy can you be." Ganondorf took hold of one of my hands, Link grasping the other. I was literally being the rope in their tug of war now.

"At least I love Sheik and don't just want sex with him!" Two.

"I bet I could have him begging for me to take him, unlike you. How far have you gone? Oh wait, no where. Sheik told me so." Stupid.

"Sheik! Why would you tell him that?" Morons.

"Because he feels comfortable with me." That snapped me and I tugged my hands away from them to click off the stove.

Using strength only Impa knew I had, I turned and launched the both of them out of the kitchen. I watch emotionless as they crashed into the opposite wall of the living room.

Link was up first, eyes wide with fear as I advanced. "Oh, sweet merciful goddess. We made him mad."

"I didn't know Sheik was so strong." Ganondorf saw me as he rubbed at his head. "We are going to get beaten, aren't we."

My boyfriend only nodded numbly. I stopped a few feet in front of them and then I did something that surprised the both of them. I cried.

"Why can't you realize I'm not something to be put on a pedestal and revered. Don't I deserve better." I bit my lip and clenched my hands. "Make your own damn breakfast. I'm done."

And so I headed upstairs to listen to music. Neither one of them moved. I know because some time later I had walked back down to find them spacing out in the same spots I had left them.

"Sorry, Sheik." They responded as soon as I got close.

I shrugged. "Wanna watch a movie?" Both happily joined me on the couch, then argued over how close they sat to me.


	3. Presents and Promises

"So, I heard Ganondorf got kicked out of his house." Dark flopped down in his chair and smirked at me. "Word is going around that he lives with you now."

I ignored him, opting to take out my notebook and work on my sketch.

"How is Link taking that? Seeing as he isn't ever home, I suppose he is over-protective as always." Dark leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'd say that you could just bone him and that would change, but I bet he would get even more worked up over everything. I would bite off a few heads if I was having a piece of your arse and someone wanted you."

I blushed. "Maybe you should get to work, Dark."

"Aww, come on. You can't blame me for wanting to tie you down and make you brainless as I fu-"

"Language, Dark. Please." I grew more and more red.

"He... he... Fine. But if you ever decide to leave Link and need a good romp, don't be afraid to ask."

* * *

 

"What the hell are you doing here, Dark?" I knew my boyfriend was about to throw a tantrum by the way his hands were balled into fist.

Dark flopped down on the couch after pushing past Link to get into the house. "I wanted to spend some time with Sheik. We barely see each other anymore."

Link's jaw dropped and I got up from the armchair to walk over to him. "Now, Link, no need to get mad. Dark isn't harming anything by being here."

"Isn't harming anything." Link's teeth grinding together could be heard as he tried to calm himself. It didn't seem to work as his hands clenched further, face reddening in anger. "Are you serious, Sheik?! It is our anniversary! Why should he get to barge in here and ruin everything. I even got Ganon to leave."

My response was to wrap my arms around his waist and massage his lower back. "Calm down, Love. He won't stay long and then I can give you a _nice present_." That appeared to do the trick.

Link slumped in my arms and sighed. "Okay. He can stay for an hour. Maybe."

 


End file.
